One Shots for All
by Lyrasloon
Summary: We've got everything from adventure to angst or romance! Maybe all of them in one! XD As usual, I'm making it up as I go. I take requests, should you ask. No slash, though.
1. Hiccup vs Snotlout

A/N: So, I figure that since I am on a role with my HTTYD fics, I should go through with the whole one shot thing. I have to admit that I have never done it before, but there is a first time for everything I suppose. I had this particular one written about halfway before it got deleted somehow and I haven't gone back to redo it until now. -_-

This is my first in the series of one shots and I will take any requests as far as topics (no slash), pairings, or whatnot. This first one is between the first movie and right before Race to the Edge.

Hiccup didn't really hate Snotlout, despite how things seemed to be turning out so far. He felt like just pulling the covers over his head and hiding from everyone at the moment, but he was already running late as it was. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't get there soon. Toothless apparently was of the same mind as he saw him take his wing to cover his face and ignore the sun as it rose. Hiccup merely snorted as the dragon's apparent laziness and tried to just sneak around him as quietly as possible. He knew Toothless would probably be quite irritated at the fact that he left without him, but he didn't have time to waste as it was. Quickly grabbing some bread, he ran out the door as fast as he could manage. He'd gotten faster since right after the Red Death; when he could barely walk on his prosthetic, let alone run. He was a little over halfway there when he slowed down, feeling a foreboding feeling wash over him. He subtly glanced around, trying not to look as paranoid as he felt. Finally, he closed his eyes in realization, knowing what was going to happen. It had been a while, but there was only one person that could make him spiral into such a state of paranoia. He knew what was coming, and he knew how inevitable it was to run because no one was around.

"Cousin! What are you doing here?" Snotlout practically yelled from behind, in a seemingly cheery voice.

Stupid question, but he's not the sharpest tool in the smithy, either.

"I'm going to work."

"So, you weren't with Astrid?" Snotlout growled, suddenly closer.

"Wh-What?! I just woke up!" Hiccup yelled back, almost falling over in shock.

"So, you were spending the night with her?"

Hiccup made a valiant effort not to roll his eyes or sigh, knowing that it would only make things worse. Snotlout was not only violent, but also convinced that Astrid was his girlfriend...somehow. No amount of Hiccup's logic or even her threats that were made more often than not, had affected him in the least. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to reply with his usual sarcasm and denial of anything existing, but that wouldn't make a difference anyway. Snotlout had never liked Hiccup from the very first time they had met and he had only mellowed out when the others were around. It was all an act for everyone else's benefit. He was sure, however, that this would be the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. He wasn't quite sure what that meant, exactly, but he'd read it in some book he'd discovered on Trader Johann's boat. So, he took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind, hoping the reprecussions wouldn't be too bad.

"I've been at my place all night and so has she." Hiccup muttered, wincing inwardly.

"Oh." Snotlout said quietly, patting him on the shoulder several times.

Hiccup flinched as Snotlout patted him on the shoulder, not naive enough to think that was the end of it. When he heard Snotlout's footsteps fading, his breath hitched as he mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that he might just get away this one time. However, as he heard his footsteps come back at an even faster pace, he realized it wasn't going to happen this time either.

'He was probably checking to see if anyone was around...as if I'd be so lucky.'

"You know, I'm not sure I believe you." Snotlout went on, suddenly kicking him in the back of the knees.

'Why am I not surprised?' Hiccup thought, lying face first in the snow. As he started struggling to his feet again, he felt more than saw his cousin somehow manage to remove his prosthetic. This was bad...

A/N: So, this is going to be a two part one shot. O_o I'm not sure why, it just is.


	2. Hiccup vs Snotlout Pt 2

A/N: Wow! I'm totally impressed at all of your ideas of one shots. I'll try to get to them while managing to do mine at the same time. XD

PureCrystal: That sounds both dangerous and interesting...I like it!

Guest: Well, that should be a good dose of angst, right?

Hiccup vs Snotlout pt 2

Hiccup felt somewhat detached as Snotlout started kicking him and beating him up in general. He had learned years ago that if he didn't think about it or acknowledge the fact that he was being beaten to a pulp, then he didn't feel it as much. Sure, some people that actually had cared would have said that this was probably more psychologically damaging than helpful, but Vikings don't feel pain like that Hiccup told himself. They ignore it and move on. There are always battles to be fought and villages to pillage. It wasn't that the the Hairy Hooligans particularly cared for these anymore now that the war with the dragons was over. Pillaging meant materials for your houses that got burned down daily and that was no longer a problem. He knew that he wouldn't be beaten up too badly, because that would blow the 'Snotlout is reformed and no longer beats up his cousin' image he had. Why couldn't he just say something? He wasn't that much of a coward, was he? Reluctantly, Hiccup opened his eyes that he didn't even realize were closed. Snotlout was gone and probably had been for a while. Groaning, he made an attempt to get to his original destination- the forge. He groaned out loud at the implications. Gobber would know. He never told him, but Gobber knew. It was probably because he was such a bad liar. Well, at least things couldn't get much worse..right?

He should've known better than to think that. He REALLY should have.

As he crawled around to look for his prosthetic that his cousin had so lovingly kicked away from him, he heard the telltale sound of the last dragon he probably wanted to see right now. He really should have known that Toothless wouldn't stay at home for long. Usually, he'd be more than happy to see his best friend, but right now he didn't exactly want him to see this. He looked so pathetic, crawling here in the snow and trying to find where his 'foot' was. Stupid Snotlout. He inwardly sighed, knowing Toothless was about to see how bad it was. The next thing he knew, Toothless was sniffing him and checking out the damage. He supposed that the only reason why the dragon hadn't taken off already was because of his current condition. Apparently, Toothless found what Hiccup had been looking for, which was buried in the snow a good fifteen yards away. In the snow meant something cold touching what was sometimes a particularly sensitive area. So, this could be relatively easy and painless or something that made him wish for a quick route to unconsciousness. Steeling himself the best he could, he put his prosthetic on and gritted his teeth when the pain hit. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it definitely had made him dizzy for a few minutes.

Left gasping, Hiccup finally managed to get to his feet...foot, with Toothless as a crutch. He wouldn't usually bother with it, but Snotlout had put him through the ringer and he was barely walking around as it was. They managed a slow process at first, much to Toothless dismay. Hiccup could tell that the dragon just wanted for him to go back home, but he had work to do and he wasn't about to let Snotlout get the best of him. Determined more than ever by that thought, Hiccup started walking on his own just before they reached the entrance...where Gobber stood with a sour look on his face. Oh, Gods. He really did know.

Well, this day was just getting better and better, wasn't it? First, he was having an oh-so-friendly chat with his cousin and now he has to deal with his mentor. This was Loki's doing. He just knew it. Sighing, he figured he might as well just get it over and done with. He wasn't sure why, but when he walked inside it felt so much hotter than it usually was. He brushed it off, knowing that there were more important things he had to deal with. For example, his mentor and Toothless were both giving him a 'explain yourself' look.

For some reason, he decided that this was probably a good time to play innocent...or ignorant.

"What's up with you two? You look like something is bugging you."

He had a feeling he had just made his day so much worse...if that was even possible.

"Hiccup, you're a bad liar and ya always 'ave been. Just tell me what's goin on. Is it Snotlout? He's always been buggin you, 'at idiot. I keep thinking he's up ta no good."

Hiccup bit his lip, thinking about what he should say. He knew that he should say something. He wasn't a coward, but he just didn't want to bother him or cause trouble. What would Spitelout say? He would probably just take Snotlout's side and then what?

"I didn't want to bother anyone, but I...it is. He never stopped beating me up. It's just an act and...I was late because he was-" Hiccup trailed off, muttering. Toothless growled, and looked like he wanted to go find Snotlout right then and there. Gobber would have probably done the same, had he not had any suspicions already. Retaliation would only make it worse. Telling Stoick was the only thing that he could do. He knew for a fact that Hiccup never would.

"Hiccup-" Gobber started, planning on trying his best to convince the lad to tell his father right after they treated his wounds. However, all of that came to a screeching halt when Hiccup's legs finally gave in and collapsed. Toothless rushed forward to support his friend, followed by Gobber, who helped sit him down against the wall.

Gobber seen it was coming, but had hoped that he'd be able to get Hiccup back home before it did. Now that he was closer, he noticed how warm he was. He wasn't sure if he had a fever before or after his "altercation" with Snotlout, but it sure didn't do him any favors.

"All right, lad. Let's see if we can get you home so Gothi can get a good look at you."

" But, I have to work today! What about the saddles and I have that invention I was-" Hiccup tried.

"Absolutely not." Gobber said, pushing him gently out the door with Toothless. "You are going home and I will have Toothless sit on you if need be. Right, Toothless?"

Toothless grumbled affirmatively and pulled him gently out the door, making sure that he had support if he needed it. Hiccup sighed and acquiesced as he was now being forced out of the way.

"Alright, I'm going. But, will you come and get me if you need anything else?"

"Yes, yes. Get going already." Gobber lied. As if he would let him come back when he was wounded and sick. Until he had things handled with Snotlout, Hiccup was going nowhere.

Knowing that Stoick was doing his rounds in the village made finding him relatively easy. Telling him about what was going on and mentioning the reasons why he didn't know until now was another story altogether. He had to make sure that this didn't become a village rumor or something to use against Hiccup once he became Chief. Stoick would want to make it public, but Hiccup didn't want trouble. Sometimes those two were as different as two people could possibly be.

He wasn't sure how, but Stoick had done it so descreetly, but he supposed it wasn't exactly his business to know. He figured that as long as it was handled without there being some big meeting about it and without Hiccup knowing about it, all was well that ended well. He didn't need to know the exact details, but he just hoped everything turned out okay. Hiccup wasn't the type that took well with people interfering in his affairs.

Hiccup was bored. B-O-R-E-D. Bored. He knew something was going on between his Dad and Spitelout; He soon came to realize that the timing was too well-timed and convenient for it to be a mere coincidence. If it had been a council meeting, it would've been at the Great Hall. No, this had Gobber written ALL OVER it. At first, he was quite angry at him for interfering like this, but if it meant that he didn't have to; there was nothing wrong with that, right? One less problem for him to deal with. He only had to deal with Toothless and Astrid. She knew already, although he had done his best to hide it from her. She always had told him how much of a bad liar he was. Toothless wasn't letting him go anywhere, per Gobber's instructions.

Toothless and Gobber had finally decided to let him come back to work as he just needed some kind of sense of normalcy at that point. It had been a little over a week and Stoick had more or less kicked him out anyways, convinced that the pacing alone meant he was well enough to go bother Gobber for a change. Hiccup had a feeling that this trip would be relatively different and he was right...in so many ways.

Snotlout didn't even bother trying to hide his approach this time around, which made Hiccup slightly wary. He knew that his father had probably been talking to him during his recuperation, but he wasn't going to let down his guard. Snotlout marched up to him in an eerily good mood, which normally would have made him nervous if he didn't see how uncomfortable his cousin seemed. That, more than anything else, made him relax a bit. If he was feeling uncomfortable, that meant he was here to do one thing and one thing only: apologize.

"Snotlout?"

"I'm here to...to say you don't completely suck and all. So, yeah...whatever. Go to work already." he spit out, stuttering.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just going to go...now." Hiccup muttered; turning around to go, before almost running right into Astrid. "And it just gets better and better."

"Something you wanted to tell me?!" Astrid practically yelled. She was going to soon be loud enough for everyone in the entire village to hear, for sure. He wasn't sure he really cared anymore, though.

"Not really! But since you asked, things are fixed." Hiccup said, taking off before anyone got another word in.

His life was something he couldn't fix, but that design for that new invention on the other hand? That, he could definitely fix.

A/N: O_O Wow. That turned out A LOT longer than I thought it would. Granted, I could have made it longer by a long shot, but I chose to just end it here. I'm not sure if I particularly like the ending. I might actually go back and redo it or something. -_-


	3. Hiccup and Toothless

Deviant Art

What Did You Just Do?

by cookies5529, Moments ago

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

A/N: Alright. Before I get too far into this, I need to get a little something off of my chest which will probably...undoubtedly come back to bite me as it usually does. Granted, I am usually one that just takes things with a grain of salt with a 'meh, whatever' kind of attitude (just ask my family). However, this seems to be rubbing me in the wrong way, so to speak. So, in both regards to the reviews and my path of writing as far as these one shots in general:

1) Life isn't fair, otherwise I wouldn't have had to deal with bullies all through school, either. If anything, my brother was to blame but life just sucks that way sometimes. I only ended it in a "not really happy/sad" way, because I was pretty sure of the backlash.

2) I warned everyone about the healthy dose of angst, romance, etc to come in everything. Life isn't all roses and butterflies, so I'm not going to give everyone a happy ending every single time.

I'm sorry.

Summary: Takes place between first HTTYD movie and RTTE. Toothless accidentally breaks something valuable/important to Hiccup.

I know I said I was going to do the twins thing first, but I can probably do that later today.

What Did You Just Do?

Both Toothless and Hiccup had been acting a little odd lately, which was putting things rather mildly to say the least. Hiccup seemed to have this tense air about him and Toothless, who would usually be with him at all times was...conveniently absent. Again. Looking at the others, they seemed to have noticed it as well. While Snotlout and the twins were generally a rather obnoxious and hard to handle lot, they knew that Hiccup had been in no mood to mess around. It was a rare sight to see, but they knew that when Hiccup got angry, TRULY angry, it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. They had seen one poor soul cross the livid Haddock's path and barely suurvive to tell the tale. Astrid was about to make an attempt of her own, when she instead encountered Toothless.  
It wasn't who she was necessarily hoping for, but she supposed she might as well start somewhere and the dragon wasn't nearly as hostile as his master. Probably.

"Toothless?" Astrid called, trying to be as calm and unthreatening as possible. The last thing she needed was for the dragon to flip out on her like Hiccup seemed to be doing these last few days. "Toothless, what's going on with Hiccup? Did something happen?"

Instead of getting angry like Hiccup probably would have, Toothless just moaned started to whimper. Something was definitely wrong. If Toothless was sad and Hiccup was beyond angry, that could only mean-

"Oh, Toothless." Astrid whispered, caressing his head gently. "What happened to you two? It must have been something dreadful, huh?"

Toothless just whimpered as he looked around, presumably for Hiccup. Well, she knew exactly where he was at and so did the whole academy. Snotlout wouldn't admit to it, but he was all too aware of how high he yelped when he was confronted by an irate Hiccup. He wasn't about to give out any major details about it, other than the fact that Hiccup had told him that he was going to see Gobber. Astrid wasn't sure at first why he'd do that until she heard some extra loud hammering, probably his version of anger management. She seriously doubted he was hitting anything besides the anvil at this point, but it was at least losing it's intensity now.

"He's with Gobber, Toothless. Do you have something to show me?" Astrid asked, practically cringing at the possibilities. Very few things could actually make him this mad, and she didn't want to think about what could have happened.

Toothless lowered his head in a gesture of acceptance or maybe even defeat. She wasn't sure which made her feel worse, to be honest. A dragon like Toothless accepting that he should just get it over with or feeling defeated without Hiccup beside him. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. The closer they got to Hiccup's house, the more she felt like she had swallowed a block of ice that refused to melt. She felt like she was invading his privacy, coming in his house like this. All of these thoughts kept circling around in her head until Toothless put something gently on the floor and started to whimper again. All of the sudden, that block of ice she thought she swallowed felt more like an iceberg.

The stuffed dragon that Hiccup's mom made for him was torn, almost beyond repair.

She felt the blood leave her face as she tried not to freak out at the ramifications. Could it be repaired? Probably. What had happened, though? It didn't just tear like this out of nowhere and Toothless was somehow involved.

Her thoughts were cut off as Toothless was putting it back where it had been. She heard a door open downstairs and slam shut, which made her inwardly panic. She had no doubt that it was Hiccup, and she was pretty sure that adding 'possibly EX best friend snuck my girlfriend in my room' would make things worse and not better. Glancing at Toothless, she pointed at the window. She was pretty sure that they BOTH needed to leave...at least for now. As they went out the window, they heard Hiccup come up the stairs.

Wait a minute.

Hiccup can sew...right? He could probably outdo most of the Viking women here on Berk, now that she thought about it. So, why hadn't he-

Before she could go any further with that thought, the bushes behind her started rustling. She hadn't realized it, but Toothless had led her back to the beginning-the cove. Astrid crouched into a fighting position, until she noticed Toothless more lackadaisical posture. Well, HE obviously wasn't concerned and he was rarely wrong, so she decided to just wait it out. A few moments later, a calmer and possibly easier to deal with Hiccup comes crashing through the brush. Astrid was more surprised by Toothless' lack of reaction than Hiccup's sudden appearance. Looking between the two, she could tell that her interference was definitely needed. Hiccup glanced at Toothless, trying to come off more offended and less hurt than he was. Being the horrible liar that he is, he probably didn't succeed half as well as he might have liked. Finally giving up, Hiccup sat by Astrid on a rock. They both sat in silence for a moment before talking both at once.

"Hiccup, we need to-"

"Astrid, I'm-"

Crickets chirped as they tried to decide who should go first.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighed. Normally, he probably would have argued and would have debated until she finally gave in and said what she wanted before he did. But truthfully, it had been such a long week and she was probably counting on that.

"Astrid, I'm sorry. I know I've been pretty insufferable lately, but-"

"It's okay, Hiccup. I understand."

Hiccup's anger returned for a quick moment before he sighed in defeat.

"He showed you, didn't he?"

"Yes." Astrid said quietly, trying to keep Hiccup calm, but also trying to keep him from putting the other half of the puzzle together. Sometimes, she just wished he was stupid. At least, then, she wouldn't have to try so hard.

Hiccup nodded silently and then looked at Toothless...then back at her. Aaand, he was putting the puzzle together. There went her hopes of keeping him calm.

"That means...YOU WERE IN MY ROOM?!"

Astrid winced at the volume and Toothless covered his ears, whimpering. Seeing this, Hiccup's eyes softened. He didn't want to be mad at anyone, but this was an invasion of privacy!

"Why haven't you fixed it?" Astrid asked softly, cutting off any arguments he had.

"Well, I just-"

"Toothless has been very worried, you know. We all have, Hiccup. You haven't been yourself here lately."

"It was the only thing I have besides the whole breastsplate helmet, so-"

"But why haven't you fixed it?"

"I don't want to accidentally mess up the stitches. I haven't even touched it, but-"

"I want you to try and I want you both to start being friends again. You're driving everyone crazy like this. Fix the dragon- both of them." Astrid demanded, gesturing towards Toothless.

After a grueling experience of putting stitches on top of old stitches, his dragon looked more or less the same as it always had. Astrid never had gotten the story on what had happened to it, but she had a feeling that it involved Dragon Nip or something. It took a while, but Hiccup and Toothless got back to being as inseperable as they always were.

A/N: So, that pretty much concludes this particular one shot, which ends almost amicably. I'm thinking of adding in other characters at some point (most likely no OC)...a few AUs maybe.


	4. Hiccup and the twins

A/N: Ok, I know that this one has taken me a little while to get to, but honestly that's because I really just had a general idea of what this was. I knew a little bit, but as of right now...I STILL have no idea. XD So, I guess that's really no different than my typical style, so we'll see how this turns out. o_O  
On a general note, I'm going to say this is probably just as they've settled down at Dragon's being said, there will obviously be some spoilers. You've been warned. -_-'

The Quiet Twins?!

With things having finally been built at the Edge, Hiccup was starting to hope for things to settle down for at least a little while. He knew that it wouldn't last for long, what with being in such close proximity with the twins and his cousin. This was the reason that he had become more or less...paranoid. Well, that was Astrid's opinion. He called it being overly cautious, which was always a good thing around those guys. Where she saw it as a very much needed vacation, he saw it as something that was going to undoubtedly create more havoc than ever before. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. They were probably laughing at him.

"Pfft! This. Is. Awesome!" Ruffnut said a little too was next to her in the bushes and put his hand over her mouth as Hiccup stopped to listen. Ruffnut glared at her brother until Hiccup was out of hearing distance and tugged her brother by his hair.

"OW!" Tuffnut yelled, looking to see if Hiccup had come back.

They both nearly jumped out of their skins as Barf and Belch picked them up and flew away, going towards their hut. They had more or less stayed there or in their soggy place, acting quiet and a lot more calm than usual. Snotlout had accidentally suggested it, by telling them they couldn't be quiet because it would freak Hiccup out too much.  
After the first day, no one really noticed much, probably assuming they were having some weird off day or something. After two or three days, Hiccup started giving them glances every now and then, obviously trying to figure it out without getting too involved. He probably wouldn't get involved unless things got violent or got to the point where dragons were somehow affected. As it had now been a little over a week, they could tell how much their poor leader was trying to just figure it out.

As they relaxed at their table, the twins were thinking about who would break first. Granted, this was very fun, watching everyone's reactions to their sudden behavior. Astrid seemed to be almost more relaxed, were it not for the fact that she was almost consistently trying to get Hiccup to relax with her. On more than one occasion, they noticed either her or Toothless dragging him back towards his hut or to the clubhouse. Fishlegs seemed to just take this as an opportunity to dive into his research with no interruptions, other than Hiccup on occasion. Snotlout was a different story altogether, really. Once he had actually caught on to what they were doing, he appeared to have two reactions. When it came to his cousin and watching his reaction as a whole, he was all for it, but he didn't have the patience for it; which brought up his second reaction. After Snotlout found out how long it might take, he more or less just dismissed the idea altogether. He was a guy of action, after all.

The problem was they just didn't know how long this could last. Where were the explosions in all of this? They LIVED for the explosions. Loki needed more of them than making their friends somewhat paranoid.

"I've got it!" Tuffnut said suddenly, scaring Ruffnut enough to almost fall off of her chair.

"What do you got?" she said half-heartedly. "Eel pox?"

"No...probably." he told her, confused. "Stop making things so confusing!"

"Bro?"

"Oh. I was going to tell you that I found some way to make things more appealing to Loki."

"Why didn't you say so?!" she yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"You were being confusing, so now I forgot!" he yelled back, getting in her face.

"You idiot! That kind of thing is important!" she yelled, pushing back. "We can't just make explosions like we usually do!"

"Well, this is boring! It's been almost two weeks! How long are we going to do this?!" he went on, before sitting back down. "When is this going to end?"

He had a point and she knew it, but they had been doing this for days and it was just starting to show results. They couldn't just wait forever, but it was kind of fun watching.

"Ugh, fine! He'll try and kill us, you know." Ruffnut muttered, dreading the amount of night shifts that were bound to be handed to them as a result of this.

"He's enjoyed the quiet for too long, aside from the extreme paranoia. I'm surprised that Astrid hasn't hit him upside the head or something yet."

"True that." Ruffnut said as she yet again pulled her brother behind her. As they headed to their next destination, they heard a phrase that was all too familiar.

"Astrid! Why would you do that?!" Hiccup yelled as they saw him backing up from her.

"Uh oh. I guess we were wrong. As much as I love watching violence, we have work to do." Ruffnut said, running towards Snotlout's place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several trouble filled hours later~~~~~~~~~

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, walking from his place to the clubhouse. He had been looking everywhere for some of his journals he had been reading, only to find them missing this morning. Astrid looked up from where she was, obviously more than a little agitated. That alone wouldn't have necessarily put him on his guard, but seeing Fishlegs searching for something had him suddenly on edge. There was obviously something up and iit reeked of the twins. Hiccup sighed and almost headed towards Astrid, until he saw Snotlout. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Snotlout was obviously involved.

"Snotlout, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound casual and not accusing. He was pretty sure, but he wouldn't find anything out if he just accused him in front of everyone. Probably.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hiccup." Snotlout said, a little too loudly. He wasa horrible liar.

'Yeah, I'm sure that you don't.' Hiccup thought.

Well, his cousin wasn't that hard to out maneuver; all he had to do was get him talking.

"So, what are you missing? I'm going to write everyone's down so we can look for them all."

"It wasn't anything too important, really. Just... I uh, found iit a while ago."

"What about the twins? I should write whatever they lost, right?" Hiccup asked, giving Astrid a 'you-can-start-helping-me-anytime-now' sort of look. Taking her cue as casual as she could, Astrid pretended that she had just started listening to the conversation.

"It's only fair, Hiccup. What if they lost something important?" she asked. Snotlout stared at the floor at the mention of the twins, which only made Hiccup more certain that they were involved. He knew that if he didn't get answers soon, Astrid would more than likely get violent.

"Snotlout, what's going on here?" Hiccup asked cautiously. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he knew he'd find out one way or another. Snotlout threw his hands up in defeat and yelled in frustration.

"Okay, okay! It was them! The twins were bored of just sitting around and took your stuff."

Fishlegs looked over at everyone else for a moment and frowned. It didn't make sense at all.

"Hiccup, this isn't something the twins would do. They have never taken our stuff before from what I can remember."

"No, it was them; I think they had help, but I think this is just the beginning." Hiccup said, thinking outloud. "There's something more to it, and I'm pretty sure it involves what they took."

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at Snotlout in suspicion before looking back at Hiccup, who looked a shade or two paler.

"Please tell me you didn't give them-" Hiccup started, before hearing a big resounding boom in the distance. They all watched as a few Night Terrors fled for safety. Hiccup facepalmed, eventually looking at Snotlout with a flat look. "You gave them gel."

"I didn't know!" Snotlout yelled, trying to defend himself.

"You didn't...? Snotlout, this is the twins we're talking about! I just KNEW something was coming, but giving them Monstrous Nightmare gel?" Hiccup asked, sighing in frustration. Everyone watched as he paced back and forth, trying to connect the problems together.

'I have the twins, an unknown amount of Monstrous Nightmare gel, and some missing items. They connect somehow. This is bound to be worse than when they tried to block my door.'

"They want us to go find those things, but they're nowhere near here. They lured us out here, and now that we've all heard that nonsense? There's bound to be several more, due to the extra ammunition they have."

Fishlegs gaped and looked out towards the woods, while Astrid looked in the direction of the sea.

"I suggest that we-" Hiccup started, just to be interrupted by another blast. "We split up. Choose a direction and find the twins before they destroy the island or us. If we're lucky, maybe they'll run out of gel." he said, glaring at his cousin.

"What? I didn't give them the idea!"

"No, but you gave them the gel; take Hookfang and go look for the twins. DON'T help them blow things up." Hiccup warned, before the idea could even enter his head.

With that, everyone and their respective dragons took off to find the twins in the hopes of saving the island from being blown apart via explosion.

TBC...

A/N: It seems I have yet another that I am making into two parts. The second one will probably be considerably short, just being the ending. Any suggestions on the one shots are welcome as usual.


	5. Hiccup and the twins Pt 2

A/N: So...I'm desperately trying to update my fics now, because I am lagging behind in that area. I can't believe how long it's been since I actually tried writing last. Granted, I did make an attempt at some point, but then it just...went nowhere at some point. It's nothing I would've been proud of, that's for sure. -_- Hopefully, it'll work out this time.

Last time: The twins had been abnormally quiet, trying to get the better of Hiccup which was doing quite well. Unfortunately, they got easily bored after doing this for a while and needed some excitement. Of course, that could only mean a generous amount of Monstrous Nightmare gel somehow getting involved…

The Quiet Twins, Part 2

Snotlout was leaning against Hookfang's horns as they casually flew above the trees. Sure, they _could_ have been looking for the twins and their missing canisters of Monstrous Nightmare gel, but really; how much harm could the twins do? It's not like he gave them a lot of them, only about...seven or eight, maybe ten. It's not like he bothered counting, anyways. He didn't understand why Hiccup was so upset about it. Geez. It couldn't have been any worse than that time they purposely scared off Smidvarg and his gang...probably. Noticing two more explosions, he sighed. There was no way around it, he supposed. He was the closest one and it's not like he was actually _doing_ anything. Might as well try to get back into Hiccup's good graces before he was forced into several night shifts.

"Come on, Hookfang. Let's see what those muttonheads are up to." he grumbled, guiding him in that general direction.

Hiccup scanned his part of the Edge carefully, keeping a close eye out for the twins and their traps. He wasn't a stranger by any means to their pranks, especially after they had dedicated themselves to Loki. Things had basically gone from slightly weird and annoying to what-did-I-do-to-deserve-this in a fairly quick amount of time. They generally liked to watch people fall for their traps and pranks from a fair distance, thus the careful distance. He had seen the explosions on the other side of the island. Of course, it was Snotlout's part of the island that he was supposed to be watching. He just had to wonder whether he contributed or if it was the twins. Actually, it was entirely his fault, seeing as he was the one to give him the gel in the first place. He was actually more agitated with his cousin than angry at this point. As he continued to look for traps, he considered the source of his problems at the time. For quite a few years now, he had been dealing with the three of them, constantly trying to keep them more or less reigned in. He knew it was impossible to do _all_ of the time, but he was always forced to do it regardless. He supposed that was just his duty as the son of a chief, but maybe he was just trying to limit the destruction they caused.

Toothless forced him out of his thoughts by coming to an immediate halt, taking Hiccup by surprise and almost knocking him off in the process. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the web of string that he had almost become entangled in. He let out a sigh of relief, grateful that Toothless was at least paying attention.

"Sorry, Toothless. I should've seen that one. Can you get us out of here, because this doesn't exactly look good." Hiccup said, looking around. There wasn't much space to move around, which was probably why they had chosen this spot. Something told him that the twins knew that he was going to be the one coming in this direction. Sometimes he just had no luck at all.

Toothless looked around and saw three canisters, all on the edges of the web and growled uncertainly. Chances were that they'd get caught in it if they tried to dismantle it. Landing was possible, but odds were that they could set off some chain reaction and make something go off. This couldn't end well, no matter what they did. As usual, it all came down to one of Hiccup's more imaginative plans to get them out of this.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." he mumbled, looking around for ideas. A few things came to mind, but the chances were slim that they'd come out unscathed. He was going to have those twins on night shifts for a month for this. "Okay, this isn't going to be easy at all but we're going to have to try and dismantle it so we can get a little more maneuverability. Then, we'll be able to get out of here." He heard Toothless whine before letting him closer to the webbing. "Once we get out of here, those twins are in _so_ much trouble." As carefully as he could, he took down one piece as he could, making sure to put the least amount of pressure on them as possible. As he got down to the last piece, he noticed the twins hiding with Barf and Belch about six or seven feet away. He made sure not to look at them outright, lest he make it too obvious that he knew where they were. As soon as the trap was dismantled, he gave Toothless a nod and pointed in that general direction. With a speed that only a Night Fury could manage, the twins and their dragon found themselves trapped between some knocked down trees and a fairly agitated dragon; only to be followed by an even more agitated Hiccup. Obviously figuring they could make some sort of appeal, they tried apologizing...sort of.

"His fault!" and "Her fault!" were both yelled out at once, after a quick glance at each other. It was a pretty common plan when it came to the twins, and Hiccup knew as much. It didn't serve to sooth his agitation at this point, though.

"What were you thinking?!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless flinched at the proximity, but understanding his anger. They had almost been seriously injured and they still had no idea about the rest of their friends. Nevertheless, he whined, hoping to calm his friend down some. Hiccup's eyes widened as he turned to his friend, silently apologizing for yelling. Turning to the twins, he tried desperately to control his emotions. "You almost got Toothless hurt and possibly everyone else. What if someone had gotten killed?" He asked, trying to get his point across desperately. They needed to understand somehow. He just wasn't sure how. It's not like slapping them upside the head would work. They'd probably actually enjoy that. 'Wait a second.' He looked at each of their obviously uncomprehending expressions and sighed. "You two- follow me on Barf and Belch. We're taking a tour."

As they got on their respective dragons, Hiccup made sure they were following closely while he racked his brain for ideas. He had a general plan, but if he said the wrong thing then they'd get the wrong idea entirely. He showed them around the Edge in complete silence, letting them see the damage in it's entirety. He could tell that they were trying to figure out what was going on along with inspecting the damage. He could tell that they were bordering somewhere between thinking about feeling guilty and somewhat proud of themselves. This was going to take some serious effort. Having lead them all around the island and covering what was the most damaged, they landed in the arena. Hiccup landed first, waiting for both of them so he could just get this over with. He was hoping this idea would work, but he wasn't looking forward to it regardless. As the twins dismounted, they looked at him in complete puzzlement.

"Toothless, you know what to do." he said, sighing. He had to get his point across somehow, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Toothless whined, going towards Ruffnut and grabbing her before rushing off. Tuffnut gaped at a retreating Toothless and then at Hiccup, surprised at him. "They're both fine, I promise you. I need you to realise something and you aren't don't seem to understand

Tuffnut looked surprisingly calm, which almost shocked Hiccup a little. However, he had seen the two of them separated before and knew how the two of them generally reacted in that state. He was hiding it well and Hiccup couldn't help but be sort of proud of that. Emotions tended to cloud your judgement sometimes, he knew. He had to learn that lesson the hard way, unfortunately.

"Tuff, tell me something; how would you feel if something happened to Ruffnut? I'm not saying this to be cruel, but you need to realize what could have happened today." Hiccup whistled, calling Toothless back. Ruffnut came back, looking a little confused at her brother and Hiccup. Hiccup looked rather sad at the fact that he'd been forced to do things this way, but her brother looked almost...regretful or something. Toothless pushed her towards Tuffnut so she would be forced to look at Hiccup and listen to what he had to say. "I let you have your fun, but as I just told Tuff; you need to realize what could have happened. From the looks of things, it seems like everyone made it out relatively okay; we seemed to have somehow gotten lucky. But this kind of stuff just can't happen anymore. Hopefully, we've all learned from this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll find the strength within me to put up with your Thor forsaken pranks as long as no one can get hurt."

The twins perked up and grinned mischievously, eager to find some new prank to pull before Hiccup stopped them in their tracks. He cleared his throat and looked at Toothless, who had blasted the space right in front of them. Just because they had...probably seen the error of their ways didn't mean they were getting away with the deed. As they turned back around and gave him their best 'what did we do wrong' expressions, Hiccup did his best not to facepalm in frustration.

Just because we've straightened this out does not mean youre not in trouble. You two are on patrol until further notice and I don't want to hear another word about it. I think that's completely reasonable considering. Snotlout will be taking the shift after, because he's just as guilty as you are."

After a few weeks things had gone back to normal, with the twins and Snotlout driving everyone back to the border of insanity with their more harmless pranks. They didn't involve too many explosions, and those usually were aimed towards their stuffed yak. All in all, things went pretty well considering, up until their dealings with the dragon hunters.

A/N: Finally finished! Oh, man that took forever. I was thinking maybe Astrid or Stoick next? I don't know. I'm on a roll updating my stories. I finally got a laptop (from a relative who was just buying a new one, but whatever), and I'm still learning how to use the software. It's slightly frustrating, but it's better than having to use a bluetooth keyboard and my phone or tablet.


	6. Hiccup and Stoick

A/N: As per request by Hiccstridlover13, I have written this (hopefully not too horrendous XD) fic, with Stoick and Hiccup in mind. Ironically, my other HTTYD already has the two of them at _complete_ odds at this point; so I suppose I am already in that frame of mind from updating that the other day.

At this point and time, we're going to expect that Stoick has (probably a few times since the end of the war with the dragons and the beginning of their training) expected more out of his son, with him being the heir to Berk and all. Since all chiefs-to-be need training which it kind of seems that Hiccup skipped...well, that's the basis of all of this. I'll put this between Race To The Edge and HTTYD 2.

Chapter 6: You've Got Training to Do!

He was wrong and he knew it, but that was no reason for someone like Stoick the Vast to apologize. There had been clues, sure, but he knew that things had never truly been the same since Val had been taken all those years ago. Their relationship had been rocky for years afterwards, and he supposed it really didn't help that they had such conflicting personalities. Hiccup was too much like his mother, really. Hiccup was a pacifist, a strategist, someone who would rather try and talk things out than fight it out. Stoick was more of a fighter, whose strategy was the good ol' Viking way of fighting until the other side either dies or surrenders. The problem was that the only personality trait the father and son really had in common was stubbornness, but that was just a Viking trait to be honest. He'd admit that raising someone like Hiccup, who was so vastly different than everyone else in the tribe had its own...challenges. He was always doing something like hunting for trolls or drawing, even trying out those crazy experiments and inventions of his. Granted, _some_ of them might have had some minimal success, if they hadn't destroyed everything in the process. Patience seemed to be something that he just didn't have the time for as he had to basically leave everything to Gobber in those days. It saddened him to think that Gobber was probably closer to his son than he ever was or could ever hope to be, but it was _his_ fault after all.

Hiccup was getting to an age where he needed to have his...responsibilities more in line than they were presently. Of course, it had sounded so much better in his head then when he decided to bring it up.

" _Hiccup!" Stoick yelled. After not finding him in his room, he decided the next place to try would be the arena or the workshop. Hiccup's head popped out of the room as he looked for the source of what sounded like an irritated chief. Experience had generally taught him that this was just how his dad sounded most of the time, angry or not._

" _Dad? What's going on? I was just, uh-" Hiccup started, only to be cut off by Stoick._

" _Son, we need to talk about your future and your responsibilities to the-"_

" _Dad, not this again!" Hiccup groaned, visibly deflating. "Why are we still talking about this? I told you that I wasn't even sure I wanted to be chief!"_

" _That was years ago, son! You've grown up a lot since then and you've taken on a lot of responsibilities! Which is why I think that you're ready."_

" _That was NOT years ago, that was last year at the most! Why can't you just let this go already?"_

" _You need to start training! Any other tribe would have basically started you from the time you could lift a hammer. Mogadon has been training Thuggory ever since the last Thing, as have the others."_

 _Hiccup couldn't help but sigh when he thought about the last time he saw Thuggory, as well as the other heirs at the last Thing. It wasn't as horrible as it could've been, he supposed, but a lot of that probably had to do with his newfound...notoriety. He did what he could to just take it all in stride, but his "friend" just stood there laughing at his misery, hardly bothering to step in to help at all. He'd been so very grateful that he was allowed to take Toothless for night flights, otherwise it would just be quite...horrendous. All of that aside, he couldn't understand why his dad was so insistent. He knew how stubborn the man was, and he also knew from experience that the man was absolutely hard-headed when it came to someone else telling him no. This wasn't going to be easy by any means._

" _I would if I wanted to be the chief, but I don't! Why are you so insistent about this? We just got done arguing about this several months ago and now, here you are bringing it up again!"_

" _Well, why not?! You're my son! You are going to be the chief, so you better get used to the idea!"_

 _This was getting them nowhere, except their increasingly loud voices had managed to once again gather an audience. Hiccup vaguely noticed Astrid, who was most likely facepalming, somewhere on the edge of said audience._

" _That's not a reason, that's just describing who I am!" Hiccup yelled back, uncharacteristically loud. He wasn't even thinking anymore, as he just said whatever came to mind. He wasn't seeing red as some Vikings did when they argued, but he was no longer in the mood for being reasonable. "Do you even know who I am or are you just here grasping at straws, just because I'm all you have?"_

 _Stoick went the Viking equivalent of pale from the shock, hearing the angry and sudden torrent coming from Hiccup. His words were not enough to quell the sudden storm known as one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Viking tempers weren't pretty on the best of days, but for someone who is normally known to be a pacifist like Hiccup; well, it's not exactly pretty._

 _Of course, that was what basically everyone thought about him, and he knew that. Which is why it surprised even him when he casually uttered:_

" _Is that why you didn't want me?"_

 _It was said so quietly that Stoick thought he heard wrong, but anyone who had been brave or stupid enough to hang around for the entire argument left as Hiccup said this. Astrid was the only one to stick around, having been through countless arguments and mishaps between the two. It was usually Stoick saying one thing and Hiccup doing something completely different, leaving her wondering how they ever managed to live together for so long. She watched as Hiccup shook his head in disgust at his father's lack in reply and ran off, probably to find Toothless. She knew that he had probably gone down to Raven's Point, where Toothless would probably meet him._

He had sounded so...resigned about it, as if it was something that was just a matter of fact. But if Stoick really thought about it, he supposed that he could see where Hiccup was getting that from. He had known all along about the bullying and the teasing and everything else really. It seemed to him like it was just normal Viking behavior, he supposed. Kids beating up other kids in order to see who was the strongest. He supposed that it was around that time that he had decided to let Hiccup be Gobber's apprentice. It did make him quite nervous, to be honest, putting him in the forge, day in and out. But was it any more dangerous than the nightly battles he was trying to protect him from? Had he been wrong all of this time, thinking it was okay to let Gobber practically raise him in that forge? What else could he have done, though? Val was gone, taken by the dragons they were, at the time, fighting. He couldn't have him out in the battlefield! To make things worse, he was always so small! Even now, he was still quite thin. Admittedly, he could thankfully hold his own in battle now, but he couldn't always protect him, and he wasn't just going to lock him up like some prisoner.

Gobber, in all likelihood, did know Hiccup better than his own father did, Stoick surmised. In his mind, he had always told himself to remember what he had told Val about Hiccup. He would be one of the best chiefs Berk had ever seen and strong. He still wished for that. Sure, he might not be muscular, but he had it where it counted and he'd be proud of that. He was the Pride of Berk. He would leave the chief training problem alone, maybe for another few years, when he was getting ready to retire. In the meantime, he supposed he had best find Hiccup before he flew off the edge of the world.

A/N: Set it up right in time for HTTYD 2! Right when he brings it up again...well, you know. For those of you who are currently itching to throw tomatoes and whatnot, just realize that I've been working on this for a few hours and I was writing without a rough draft. AND it's getting late. I'm still debating on whether or not I should try updating my other fic. T-T


End file.
